5:15
by NormahR5
Summary: There was no denying that Ally Dawson's past was terrifying. Everyone could see that she excluded herself from all sorts of people, even when no one knew why. Austin Moon, otherwise, was an open book. A popular jock, even though most people were scared of him. Both owned haunting pasts, that none ever imagined that were somehow connected - and that would drag them closer than ever.
1. Prologue

**This is an idea I had back in 2012 and I have no idea why I took so long to actually start writing it, but I think I only figured the story now.**

**This is just a epilogue and I haven't written a fanfiction in awhile, so please be patient with me haha :)**

**A special thanks to Victoria (An Iconic Pen Name) for helping me with the title of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own the characters or the show Austin & Ally. Wish I did though.**

* * *

_3..._

The memories flooded back. The memories of _us_.

I could have stayed away. Could let it the way it was.

But I knew I'd never forgive myself for knowing what happened and still don't do anything about it.

I couldn't even bear the thought of being so stupid to not seeing the situation that was there all the time, right under my nose.

_...2..._

I kept running, already knocked out of breath because of the closed and cold atmosphere.

_..1..._

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain.

I heard the loud sound, the brightness blinding me and felt the heat that didn't belonged there. The pressure pushing - no, scratch that - throwing me foward.

Suddenly, I was on the floor, at least five feet away from where I was before, the little stones in the ground making my face ache.

I took a deep breath.

I smelled blood, slowly bringing my hand to the top of my head, to check if it was a bad cut.

Then I saw it.

The blood wasn't mine. At least most of it.

The bad lightning didn't help much, but I could still see the frame of a body, on the ground, some feet away from mine. I'm not sure if it was alive.

I blinked a couple of times, hoping it wasn't the one I reconized.

_This can't be happening again._

For a second, I thought I could lose it. Lose myself over someone else. Lose this someone.

That would be another promise I'd break, but did that even matter now?

All I could think about was to get up and run towards it.

As I tried to move my legs, I flinched in pain.

I felt tears streaming down my face, for the first time in a long while. I never dealed well with death, but who did anyway?

But I think nothing would crash me more if this one person actually passed away. This would be the end of the line, because it wasn't just a random someone we were talking about.

It was_ the love of my life, bleeding on the ground._

* * *

**Yes, I'm aware that the POV is unclear. I did that in purpose. Do you have any guess on who's the body? And who's POV it is?**

**Reviews are cool :D**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update.**

**Second, oh my gosh, thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't expecting all of those.**

**Anyway, you guys will find out soon enough who's POV was that.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Victoria. Thanks for all the help.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anythign but the storyline.**

* * *

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry_

_Our bodies safe to shore_

_Darkness._

_I felt my legs moving. I was running._

_I could hear the sound of a piano echoing. As faster I ran, the closer I got._

_I didn't know why exactly I was following the song. I was sure that I haven't ever heard it. Yet, it sounded so familiar._

"Austin."

_I heard a voice call. It was like the voice was somewhere really close to me._

_My body came to an abrupt stop as I looked around._

"Austin!" _The ground seemed to shake, and I decided to ignore the voice that kept calling my name. I came back to running towards the music, but the calm tune seemed to be farther and farther. I was going to the wrong direction._

_I heard a loud horn, and I looked back, seeing two lights coming in full speed towards me._

My eyes shot open as I felt the cold water being poured all over my body – and my bed.

I was taking deep breaths, not sure if it was because of the dream or the liquid splashed over me. The bright, warm light of the morning coming out of the window blinded me for a few seconds, until they focus and I see my dear older sister laughing in front of me.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty's awake." She said, sarcastically."

Hell, I wish I wasn't. "Ashley, that's not funny."

The blonde just shrugged. "Not my fault if you have a deep sleep. Anyway, you better rush. You're going to be late for school." She said, exiting the room.

Ugh.

I lazily made my way out of bed, getting ready as quick as I could.

I just wonder why my parents even bother to still live in this piece of hell. Everyone in Clover Hillknows who I am. Everyone knows about my _fake _reputation.

The problems of living in a small town.

It was useless to try to hide me or to keep me away from that creep. Any move that I did wrong, everyone took it as a big deal. Everyone blames me for the accident on that party, even the people that weren't there. And you can be sure as hell that not half of those sick judgers knew me.

But I swear _it wasn't my fault._

I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, _with the wrong person._

As I threw my blond bangs to the side, I made my way downstairs.

Obviously, every single member of my family already left. I grabbed my backpack in the way out and headed to my Dodge Challenger.

Ashley probably left for college after she woke me up. She really seemed to be the only one that had time for me anymore. She was 2 years older than me. My sister was one of those popular, outgoing cheerleaders. That's probably one of the reasons she doesn't understand my life, and why do I act like I do. No one could deny, she was the perfect picture of prom queen that all the guys of her age would drool over. She had her signature bangs ever since I can remember, and the same hair and eye color that I did.

My dad, otherwise, was really busy.

Mike Moon worked for FBI.

Yes, huge deal.

I really do owe him a lot, since he must be the reason that I'm not in jail right now. Let me correct that, he must be the reason that I'm not _unfairly _in jail right now. His influence and contacts definitely had a big part on helping me to only do community service. Yet, I still missed the man that would play baseball with me when I was little, listen to my problems and give me advise when it came to girls. I missed his part as not only my dad, but also my friend.

My mom in the other hand…

The thoughts were ripped out of my mind as my car pulled on the school's parking lot. I stopped in my usual spot, and got out, as all eyes scanned me. I just rolled my eyes, entering the main hall. Silence filled the long corridor, along with a couple of whispers. All heads whipped towards the door.

With time, I got used with people looking at me like I was Black Plague. It happens everyday, everywhere I go.

I started walking to my locker, as everyone hurriedly stepped back. They knew better than just stay in my way.

Truth is, your reputation becomes who you are with time. They saw me as what some people would call a "high school delinquent bad boy". Only my real friends knew that these dumbasses couldn't be more wrong. It's really not my fault that it haunts me, makes every blinded eye in this town to believe in lies.

But there was a side that I don't trust anyone to know. Some people call it past.

I call it weakness.

* * *

**I know this isn't really long, I promise I'll try to improve next time.**

**Review please, it won't take much more than 5 minutes. :D**

**xox**


End file.
